Consultas amorosas con el consejero ¡¿Gajeel!
by kuniko04
Summary: Cada persona tiene sus dudas sobre el amor, y es normal preguntárselas a alguien... ¿pero es normal pedirle ayuda al dragon slayer de hierro de fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1

**Gracias a las personas que comentaron un fic que subi hace tiempo (ni siquiera se si leeran este fic, pero no sabia donde darles las gracias xD)**

**Ninguno de los personajes es mio, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Gajeel estaba en un pequeño cuarto, con un escritorio, y frente a él dos sillas ¿Cómo es que había terminado en esto? Ah cierto, Mirajane lo había visto pelear y reconciliarse con Levy, y le aconsejo que fuese "el nuevo consejero del amor de Fairy Tail", aunque el obviamente se negó a aceptar tal estupidez, termino aceptando cuando Mirajane fue rodeada por un aura asesina al escuchar un "no"… él podía ser un Dragón Slayer, pero esa chica enojada era el demonio en persona.

Bueno ahora solo tendría que esperar a que apareciera una pareja, si es que había una aparte de Bisca y Alzack… de pronto entro una persona a esa "oficina" y era…

-¿Salamander? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡¿Gajeel?! ¿Tú eres el consejero?

-Por culpa de Mirajane… sí

-Bueno, creo que solo te puedo preguntar a ti, ¿Cómo me declaro a Lucy?

-¿Eh?

-Vamos para algo estas aquí, dame un consejo

-Tch, que molestia, déjame pensar

Luego de esto, ambos Dragon Slayers se quedaron pensando por 10 minutos… sin llegar a ninguna conclusión

-Vaya Gajeel, eres un pésimo consejero

-¿Y que quieres que te diga Salamander? ¡Ve tómala, bésala y confiésale tu maldito amor! ¿Acaso querías oír eso?- pregunto enojado Gajeel, quien no entendía porque debía ayudar si no lo quería

-Oye… no es tan mala idea, gracias Gajeel

Al decir esto Natsu salió de la habitación dejando al ex miembro de Phantom Lord atónito, ¿en verdad ese desquite de ira sirvió? Si era así, sería algo bueno, Mirajane no se enojaría por el hecho de que no haya ayudado a nadie, de hecho ya no le importaba si aparecía alguien más por esa puerta. Pero para desgracia de Redfox, si aparecieron más personas por esa puerta…

-¿Juvia? ¿Gray? ¿Son pareja?- pregunto confuso el "consejero del amor" al ver entrar a esas dos personas en la oficina

-¡No!- respondió el mago de hielo

-¡Gray-sama! ¡No sea tan cruel con Juvia!- se quejo la maga de agua

-Si no son pareja… ¿para qué están acá?-cuestiono Gajeel

-Bueno… juvia me obligo a entrar con ella aquí- dijo Gray

-Juvia quiere que Gajeel aconseje a Gray-sama y a Juvia sobre cómo deben ser pareja-dijo la chica peliazul

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Gray y Gajeel

-Si tú no quieres ser la pareja de Juvia, lo seré yo- dijo Lyon, quien apareció de la nada

-¡Lyon-sama!- exclamo Juvia

-¡¿De dónde saliste?!- pregunto Gray

-Oye enserio… ¿Hace cuanto que estas en esta oficina?- pregunto dudoso Redfox debido a que no encontraba la lógica que saliera de la nada, pero tampoco se imaginaba hace cuanto estaba en la oficina, ya que Gajeel había llegado hace 2 horas

-No hay ninguna cosa que no pueda superar el amor, y estoy aquí hace 5 horas por el amor que le tengo a Juvia

-¡Oye deja de acosar a Juvia!- le recrimino el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail

-¡No es acoso, es amor!- respondió el mago de Lamia Scale

-¡Gray-sama esta celoso! ¡Gray-sama quiere a Juvia!

-¡No es cierto!- dijo sonrojado Fullbuster

-¡CALLENSE!- grito Gajeel a quien ya no le quedaba paciencia- ¡Juvia, estás loca por Gray! es obvio, pero hay que decirlo ¡Lyon! ¡Vete de aquí, ni siquiera eres de este gremio! ¡Gray! ¡Estás muerto de celos, asúmelo! ¡Ahora salgan todos de aquí!

Todos quedaron asombrados ante lo que dijo Gajeel, y se fueron de la habitación muertos de miedo de que pudiera activar la "dragon Force" debido a su enojo. Pasaron 30 minutos cuando alguien volvió a entrar a la oficina, esta vez Gajeel no se enojo: era la enana, SU enana

-Gajeel-kun, hiciste un gran trabajo- dijo Levy con una sonrisa

-¿De qué hablas? Hicieron dos consultas y termine gritándole a todos

-Pero les gritaste lo que todos les queríamos gritar, además, gracias a eso, formaste dos nuevas parejas en el gremio

Luego de decir eso Levy se le acerco a Gajeel y lo beso tiernamente en los labios

-Felicitaciones, hiciste un gran trabajo- dijo la peliazul de baja estatura

_Gi hee_- pensó Gajeel- _si así termina cada día de trabajo no es tan malo después de todo_

* * *

**Nota de autor: Ok... se que esto es una super incoherencia, pero se me ocurrio una noche en la que no podia dormir xD**

**No se si hacerle continuación, lo mas probable es que quede como one-shot, pero eso depende de lo que ustedes digan n_n**

**Nos vemos (por favor dejen un review x3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos/as ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo estoy ultra-súper feliz, jamás creí que alguien fuese a comentar el primer capítulo, así que me sorprendí demasiado al ver los review, y más aun viendo que me animaban a poner continuación… y bueno, aquí esta n_n**

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Gajeel se había vuelto el consejero amoroso de Fairy Tail, y a pesar de que casi todos sus consejos nacían debido a un ataque de ira, terminaban siendo muy buenos y efectivos. Debido a Gajeel habían muchas parejas rondando por Fairy, entre ellas: Elfman y Evergreen, Natsu y Lucy, Gray y Juvia, Happy y Charle, Loki y Aries, e incluso Chelia y Lyon, quienes ni siquiera pertenecían al gremio.

Pero ya saben, no todo puede ser igual por siempre, y hubo un día en el que Gajeel se dio cuenta de que no podía resolver todo a gritos, ya que a su oficina entro, ella, sí, ella, el hada más fuerte de Fairy Tail… Erza Scarlet.

-Hola Gajeel-hablo la pelirroja

-Etto… hola-respondió extrañado el aludido al ver entrar a Erza

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto Erza

-Bien, pero… ¿Acaso viniste a preguntar por mí?

-La verdad es que no, yo… quería… pues… veras…yo…

-¿Si?-pregunto Gajeel a quien no le gustaban los rodeos

-¡Ayúdame con Jellal!-suplico Titania

Aunque Gajeel se quería reír por ver al hada mas fuerte suplicando un consejo, se contuvo, sabía que si se reía lo más probable es que lo matarían

-Bueno… no puedo ayudarte mucho, no conozco suficiente a ese tal Jellal-dijo Gajeel buscando una excusa

-Gajeel, te dije que me ayudaras, no fue una petición- dijo en un tono realmente serio Scarlet

-H…hai- dijo atemorizado Gajeel- ¿Por qué no me cuentas más de tu relación con él?

-Bueno…

Luego de eso Gajeel tuvo que escuchar una hora completa sobre la historia de Erza y Jellal, sobre cuando eran niños, cuando se reencontraron 8 años después, cuando se lo llevaron preso, cuando se volvieron a reencontrar después de 7 años en los que ella estuvo congelada, etc., etc.

-¡Y lo peor es que cuando me iba a besar se alejo de mi diciendo que tenia novia! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Todos saben que él jamás ha tenido novia y que es tan virgen como el aceite de oliva!- finalizo de hablar Erza completamente aliviada por haber dicho lo que ocultaba

-Si… no me interesaba la virginidad de Jellal- dijo Gajeel- solo puedo decirte que deberías tratar de hablar con él, después de todo lo amas

-¿Pero como hablare con él si es un prófugo de la justicia?

-Estoy seguro que lo encontraras Scarlet

-Gracias Gajeel- al decir esto Erza salió de la oficina

_Por fin se fue-pensó Gajeel_

La verdad para Redfox no era nada interesante esa historia, pero sentía que si la interrumpía sería asesinado, o si, al terminar de narrarla no tenía ninguna opinión productiva, lo castrarían… o quien sabe que cosas aun peores le podría hacer Erza, descanso un rato… pero su descanso no duro demasiado debido a que Laxus Dreyar entro a su oficina…

_Excelente- pensó Redfox- ¿Es que acaso es el día de "entre cualquiera al que Gajeel no le pueda gritar" o algo por el estilo?_

Laxus tomo asiento e inclino su cabeza en señal de saludo, hubo un silencio de casi 20 minutos, era muy incomodo para Gajeel, mientras que a Laxus parecía que le daba igual.

-¿Y?-pregunto Laxus

-"¿y?"- respondió Gajeel

-¿Cómo te ha ido con este negocio?

-…Bien, supongo- respondió extrañado Gajeel

-¿Y por qué trabajas en esta cosa?

-Por culpa de Mirajane

-Lo debí suponer- dijo Laxus con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué opinas de ella?

-Aparte de que es un demonio… es linda, a cualquier hombre le gustaría ser su pareja… no le comentes eso a Levy

-Tienes razón, ella es un demonio, adiós-

Al decir esto Laxus se fue, dejando completamente confuso a Gajeel ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Inmediatamente después de la salida del dragon slayer de la segunda generación entro una chica albina con una radiante sonrisa

-¡¿Qué te dijo Laxus?!-pregunto emocionada Mirajane

-Oye, se supone que no debo decir lo que pasa aquí-trato de excusarse Gajeel

-Gajeel, dime que dijo Laxus- ordeno Mirajane con una radiante sonrisa, pero con un aura muy oscura rodeándola

-No dijo nada importante, solo pregunto por qué hacia esto y me pregunto qué opinaba de ti

-Jajaja, es obvio que Laxus no va a decir nunca nada en concreto-dijo Mirajane volviendo a su aura angelical de siempre

-¿Eh? ¿No vas a preguntar lo que él dijo sobre ti?

-Por supuesto que no, ya me imagino lo que debió haber dicho, adiós Gajeel-kun

****Dos horas después****

-¡Gajeel!-grito Levy entrando a la oficina de su novio

-¿Qué paso enana? ¿Por qué entras corriendo?

-¡¿Cómo hiciste para que Laxus y Mira fueran pareja?!

-¿Eh? Yo no hice nada- Gajeel en verdad no entendía que había pasado

-¡Pero todos vimos que después de que Laxus y Mira entraron aquí se volvieron pareja!

-…Yo solo dije que Mirajane era tan linda que a cualquier hombre le gustaría ser su pareja

-Así que a cualquier hombre-dijo Levy amenazantemente- ¿Incluso a ti?

-No, a mi no-dijo rápidamente Gajeel

-Que bueno, porque tú eres solo mío-dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

-Gi hee, lo sé enana

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, me hicieron muy felices x3**

**Si pueden dejen un review comentando que les pareció este capitulo**

**Posdata: Laxus hizo que Mira fuese su pareja luego de escuchar eso de "a cualquier hombre le gustaría ser su pareja", eso hizo que despertara y se diera cuenta de que debía mostrarles a todos que Mira-san era suya xD**

**Posdata 2: Espero haberlos alegrado un poco, yo estoy super emo por el final del anime, seré sincera, lloré a mares TwT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Increíblemente… ¡Hola de nuevo! xD**

**La verdad no creí que iba a hacer una tercera parte, pero había gente que quería saber cómo terminaba la historia de Erza y Jellal… y pues, aquí la tienen ;D**

* * *

Gajeel Redfox, el ya muy conocido consejero de Fairy Tail, por no decir de todo Fiore, estaba tranquilamente comiendo hierro en su oficina, ese día, suponía que no iba a tener ninguna consulta… pero no fue así… la primera persona en entrar a su oficina fue Gray Fullbuster, quien curiosamente no estaba acompañado de su novia.

-Hola Gajeel- dijo Gray

-Hola ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pues quería hacerte una pregunta obviamente, aproveche el hecho de que Juvia fuera a hacer una misión para que no escuchara lo que tengo que decir

-Oye, ¿no me digas que la estas engañando? - pregunto el dragon slayer

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso sería suicidio!-exclamo el mago de hielo

-Menos mal, el hecho de que vengas a preguntar algo a espaldas de ella, tan solo da eso a pensar

-Pero no es eso, la pregunta es ¿Cómo le pido matrimonio a Juvia?

-¿Eh?- pregunto incrédulo Gajeel

-Ya escuchaste- dijo algo apenado Gray

-Pues no sé, podrías planificar una salida a un restaurante elegante… o simplemente pedírselo después de tener sexo… Juvia aceptaría de cualquier forma existente

-Claro…-respondió Gray- la primera opción es la más correcta-_pero la segunda es más interesante- _pensó el joven Fullbuster mientras se retiraba

La verdad Gajeel dijo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, ya que el también tenía planeado hace algún tiempo pedirle matrimonio a Levy, pero no tenía idea de cómo o cuando decirlo. En ese momento maldecía a Gray por haber puesto nuevamente esa duda en su cabeza… pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para maldecir, ya que en su oficina entro Erza, por un instante Gajeel creyó que Titania había venido tan solo a reclamarle por el hecho de que, tal vez, su consejo no había funcionado…

-Hola Gajeel-dijo la pelirroja

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a contarte como resulto ser tu consejo

-Ah…-respondió Redfox, la verdad, no le interesaba escuchar, pero prefería tres horas de charla con la pelirroja, que el hecho de tener que morir atravesado quien sabe por cuantas espadas de Erza.

-Bueno la verdad es que fui a hablar con Jellal, le confesé lo que sentía, el correspondió a mis sentimientos… también quedamos en que nos í-íba-íbamos a c-c-casar en secreto, y luego de eso, fuimos a un hotel y…

-¿Y…?- pregunto con un pervertido y curioso deseo Gajeel, quien se había tan solo interesado en esa parte de la historia

-Y… ¡Solo te puedo decir que ni él ni yo somos como el aceite de oliva! ¡Adiós Gajeel! ¡Olvida todo lo que dije!

_¿Qué diablos?_ Fue lo único que pensó el dragon slayer de hierro ¿Es que acaso Erza tan solo había venido a decir que no era virgen? Bueno eso no importaba, ya que curiosamente recibió otra consulta… esta vez era la demonio que lo había obligado a estar en ese puesto… Mirajane Strauss

-¿Mirajane? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Gajeel, quien en verdad no entendía la presencia de la albina, ya que, a su manera, su relación con Laxus iba perfectamente

-Bueno… Gajeel-kun… tengo que decirle algo muy importante a Laxus… y quiero que tú me ayudes a decirle

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Redfox

-Pues ¡Estoy embarazada!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Pregunto incrédulo Gajeel, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no caerse de la silla, había recibido demasiadas noticias en un día: Matrimonios, virginidad, embarazos… definitivamente ya no podía mas

-Lo que escuchaste Gajeel-kun ¿Quieres ser el padrino?-pregunto con una tierna sonrisa Mira

-Eso no importa- dijo Redfox- haber… si se lo dices a Laxus, primero procura que esté sentado en un lugar firme, y luego se lo comunicas con una de tus sonrisas, no creo que te cueste mucho

-¡Tienes razón!-dijo la albina- Adiós

-Adiós, por cierto, felicidades- comento el consejero

-Buen trabajo- respondió Mira con una extraña sonrisa, mientras se marchaba de la oficina

-¿Buen trabajo? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- se pregunto Gajeel en voz alta, prefería no pensar en eso, y creer que Mirajane simplemente estaba loca, era lo más fácil.

Rato después, a la oficina del "consejero amoroso" entro Levy McGarden, quien se veía sumamente nerviosa

-¿Enana que tienes? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?-pregunto Gajeel levantándose del asiento

-No, no es eso… debo decirte algo… pero, es difícil

-Vamos enana, puedes decirme lo que quieras- dijo Redfox volviéndose a sentar

-Lo sé, pero es difícil…

-Levy…

-Ok, lo diré rápido y sin censura… ¡Estoy embarazada!- dijo nerviosamente McGarden dando la mejor de sus sonrisas

Gajeel se levanto y acaricio la cabeza de su enana, y le regalo una sonrisa

-¿No estás molesto, o sorprendido?- pregunto Levy

-Jamás estaría molesto, y por culpa de Mirajane, no estoy sorprendido-respondió Gajeel

-¡¿Cómo descubriste que ella no era la embarazada?!- pregunto sorprendida la peliazul

-Bueno, si alguien te responde "buen trabajo" cuando tú le dices "felicitaciones" solo me hace pensar en una cosa-respondió el dragon slayer de hierro- pero eso no importa, ahora solo importamos nosotros tres

-Tienes razón Gajeel, te amo

-Y yo a ti, enana

**Fin**

* * *

**Ahora sí digo fin realmente xDDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y espero algún review**

**No revise la ortografía, así que puede estar horrible, pero por favor, no me maten D:**

**Bueno, finalizando, nos leemos luego(supongo ._.)**


End file.
